Pandemônio
by CoronerNeYnEr
Summary: Em um bairro isolado e esquecido por todos, um serial killer surge causando pânico. Atrasado e confuso, um garoto caminha até a sua casa, observando cada detalhe que acontecia naquele bizarro bairro. Uma história de mistério e suspense.


Aqui estou, mais uma vez, andando pela esquina abandonada do meu pobre bairro violento. O toque de recolher estava próximo. Todos estavam assustados com o aumento de assassinatos que começaram no mês passado. Parecia não haver vigilância por aqui. Muitos se mudaram de cidade.

Eu penso comigo mesmo: como posso ser tão atrapalhado para perder o horário desta maneira? Sempre arrumo um jeito de me atrasar nos meus compromissos, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas desta vez não tinha como negar a janta da mãe do meu melhor amigo – Isto não tinha mesmo!

Enquanto eu andava pela calçada eu notava os papéis colados no muro. O tal assassino desenhado horrorosamente a mão. Muitos diziam que era um homem magro, outros diziam que era um homem gordo, outros que era negro e mais outro terço, que era branco. Ninguém nunca o viu de perto, quem viu não sobreviveu pra contar história. Não tenho medo de psicopatas!

Continuando a andar, por incrível que pareça, ainda me deparei com mais duas pessoas. Um parecia estar alcoolizado ou drogado. Ele simplesmente ficava sentado na calçada sem se mexer. Eu notei que ele, de cócoras e com um belo de um relógio de pulso, continuava respirando, devia estar bem. Quanto ao outro, provavelmente perdeu o horário totalmente da cabeça. Ele estava fechando seu estabelecimento, o Sr. Filmes, uma lojinha onde vende bastante CD e DVD pirata. Eu o conhecia, mas resolvi nem dar oi. Ele estava bastante ocupado com o seu celular, coisa que deve ter feito ele ficar com a cabeça na lua. Ele até chegou a me ver, ele estendeu a mão como se quisesse dar um oi e eu o respondi da mesma maneira. Logo após isso, ele voltou a falar no celular e guardar algumas coisas – lentamente - em seu carro.

Quando eu ia atravessar a rua que, após dois quarteirões ficava a minha casa, decidi ir por outro caminho. Alguma força maior me dizia que aquele seria o caminho certo e eu, sem opções, segui em frente continuando na avenida. Até que eu parei e me deparei com algo no mínimo curioso: No famoso sacolão do bairro havia uma grande abertura na parte superior do portão, o buraco era enorme. Estranho nenhum ladrão ter notado isso antes. Aliás, facilmente eu poderia entrar naquele local. Quando olhei ao redor, eu já estava dentro do sacolão, totalmente escuro. Peguei meu celular e liguei o modo lanterna, o local ficou mais visível e me surpreendi com algo escuro e grudento no chão, além do cheiro horrível que ali eu sentia. Não era a toa que este sacolão estava fechado a um mês. Este lugar necessita muito de uma dedetizadora!

Neste momento, enquanto pensava comigo mesmo, ouvi uma respiração vindo de algum lugar dali. O medo tomou conta de mim e num impulso bizarro, corri na escuridão, sem rumo para uma escada, deixando cair o celular no chão. Subi o mais rápido que pude e tive o máximo de cuidado para não tropeçar em nenhum degrau. Foi relativamente fácil, até porque a cada degrau o corredor ficava mais iluminado até que eu me deparo com um local que mais se parece um sótão. Havia uma janela bem grande ali e tinha uma visão magnífica do luar, na qual iluminava boa parte do lugar. No meio das várias caixas, havia roupas, uma toca e...uma arma...havia uma arma de fogo com mira ali.

Fechei a porta do sótão e coloquei três caixas na frente da porta. Por precaução, vesti as luvas que estavam ali no chão e segurei a arma, meus braços tremiam. Comecei a suar... a minha visão parecia distorcida porém, mais apurada. Em mais um ato curioso olhei rapidamente da janela. Vi aquele cara sentado na calçada e o cabeça-de-balde prestes a entrar no carro. Eu mirei para eles e atirei. Como um relâmpago, cada bala acertou na cabeça fazendo-os caírem duros no chão. Uma pessoa que estava ali na rua perto vê. Desesperadamente ela corre, tentando salvar a própria vida. Eu miro diretamente na cabeça. Continua na mira... por que faço isso? Isto... não é certo...o que diabos estou fazendo?! No exato momento jogo a arma no chão. O cidadão corre esperneando, mas vive mais um dia de sua vidinha patética.

Tiro as caixas da porta, abro-a e desço as escadas. Vejo um homem perto do último degrau estirado no chão. Ele parecia ter perdido muito sangue...pego o meu velho celular que deixei cair no chão e saio do sacolão com facilidade. Sigo até os quatro caras que levaram tiro na cabeça. Corro até eles desesperado para socorrê-los, tarde demais...pego o relógio de pulso do cara da calçada e pego o celular do dono do Sr. Filmes, de última geração.

No caminho pra casa, eu olho o relógio e o celular novo. Sem pensar duas vezes, pego os dois e jogo na primeira lata de lixo pública que vejo. E finalmente chego em casa.

Amanhã é um novo dia.

.


End file.
